The Code Of Apocalypse
by SoulRush94
Summary: A world consumed by darkness, swallowed by corruption and defiled by evil. Can hope be born from the utmost pits despair this world have to offer or will God himself will have to intervene? The resonant ringing of the bells of destiny announce the coming of a new dawn. The Apocalypse draws near. Pairings Undecided.


**AN:**

**Hey guys it me SoulRush94 bringing you all my **_**FIRST **_**fanfiction! Ok maybe it was too much, anyways guys I bring my first fanfiction of Code Geass titled The Code Of Apocalypse! Sounds cool and all but it even more cool and will be EPIC and AWESOME! I wanna thanks First and foremost my beta reader Genious7 for helping me with everything and bearing my crazy ideas that make him look at me with a WTF kind of look. THANKS Genious7! Also thanks to NisrocChico for helping me out without even knowing it (you Rock!). She got a couple of Fanfic that, If you got nothing to do or trying to find something interesting to read, I recommend you to read her works. You are gonna definitely gonna enjoy it.**

**Okay before we begin, I wanna ask you to bear with me. This first chapter is but merely a prologue and we all know how boring prologues are right? However I have tried to make this as interestingly possible so it wouldn't be boring. This chapter doesn't contain much action neither advances in the storyline however it serves the purpose as an introductory chapter. This means that there will be a hindsight in the minds of our protagonist, some background info, the introduction of my personal OC, and a couple of more thing for you guys to find out, and important info that I don't want to waste my time latter to write about. **

**you will also guess that there is no clear summary of this story. Why? because I haven't finished constructing the entire setting for the story. However that will be explained in chapter 2. The only clue I can give to you guys is that Britannia is NOT the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world, in fact is the opposite. However don't let this dreary to continue reading the story. I assure you that while Britannia will not be the world's greatest superpower they will not be like the japanese, that just surrendered and lost their will to fight in the anime series. There will also be social segregation in this fanfic and the world's dominant superpower will adopt a concept like that of Charles ZI Britannia concept of Social Darwinism. I aim to show the true face of war and conflict as well as the despair and suffering war can bring to everyone. **

**On a completely separate note, I am gonna explain few thing about this Fanfic. This Fanfic is totally AU (Alternative Universe) and by proxy would be extremely NON-CANON ****meaning I will not follow the events of the anime or manga. ****After all a Fan Fiction is fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. The KEY word is Fiction! Besides in my opinion AU stories are more interesting because it forces the Author to think of new events and situations like that of a pro. If I am going to read a FanFic that is to canon, I better see the anime! not to rant and not to insult these types of fictions but every Fan fiction must have a point of divergence that would make the story theirs and unique. That's MY OPINION, so if you don't agree well, good for you XD. Anyways, I am gonna add a lot of changes to the storyline (compared to canon) and will add a couple of OC. Don't worry about the lack of deepness my OC will have. They will all have their background stories and would have a few loose screws. Oh there will not be any Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu in this story. There will be epic battles and probably a lot of scenes, which normally are impossible, but there would be a limit and I would make it as close to reality as possible. Besides NO ONE is perfect or flawless and those flaws are what make stories enjoyable.**

**As long as pairings go I don't have Idea. Probably I do, but that would be spoilers. However if you wanna see a special pairing PM me and explain me about why you want that pairing-please try to be reasonable and realistic. I can promise that I will take your opinion into consideration, but wait a couple more chapters ahead because some characters will be OOC (Out Of Character). As far as romance goes I am not the best but I will put a lot of effort into it so I appreciate reviews or comment that can help me develop the my romance into a good romance scene not some crappy work, I don't like leaving things halfway done. Also I don't believe in love at first sight. It's so cliché and unrealistic, in my opinion. Not that I don't **_**really **_**believe in it but I haven't experience it, so I can't say. However what I can say is that I do believe in slow build-ups, nothing rushed and with a purpose and reason about why the characters fall in love. That's the kind of romance that I will work with, and enjoy reading. Maybe its old school, but hey its MY idea! YEAH! XD**

**Regarding what I said earlier about my OOCs. Yeah I will make some characters OOC. BUT I will have a valid and solid reason about why I am making them that way. Also I will explain in the AN (Author Notes) any questions and doubts people might have about the story. So be warned there will be OOC. I have a lot of ideas to work with and just to be clear it will be a lengthy story so this story will have a lot of adventure, romance, sci-fi, angst, mystery, drama, and horror, spiritual, supernatural, tragedy, family etc. They will be a lot of variety in the genre section to this story.**

**To clear things up there will be some elements that I will be taking from other sources. Although it may sound like a crossover it's not. I am merely taking ideas from other parts and mixing it up on my head to cook something truly delicious. [Now I am hungry =(]. I will not take characters from other parts so I will only be using Code Geass characters and some of my OCs. Besides it would be interesting if my reader can actually pinpoint from where the others ideas were taken from. So a cookie to those who can guess from where my ideas were taken from and a special mention on Next Chapters, it May sound stupid but believe me when I say that it's rather important to those who want their names (or pen names) to be known! And for those who doesn't, well it doesn't hurt to try right?**

**I don't know exactly the amount of time you guys will have to wait between updates, but I will try my hardest to publish fast. However I can't promise an exact publish date because I don't have the entire story written out. I need inspiration, which I always have when listening to music, and time away from college. I don't have to point out which is first right? The thing is that I like to write. It's my hobby to write and I would like to read reviews and critics all alike. That way I can improve my writing skill set, although no flamers please. I don't have to remind you guys how evil flaming is. It really hurt to any author when his/her work is being insulted or despised without good reasons. I appreciate EVERY review, whether good or bad, that way I can improve and who knows maybe someday I will write an awesome book that we all can enjoy or vice-versa.**

**On another note, this story will be Lelouch centric. Of course, I will make in third person most of the time but I will need some times to change to first person. Like in this Chapter. It begins in first person but later changes into Third person. Just saying because sometimes in some Fanfictions it get confusing so I am clearing things up.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is property of Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment. I just own my story line and OCs.**

**Last Edit: 04/october/2013**

"Kallen" Speech

'_Lelouch_' Thought

"Die" Geass Command

"**Halt!"** Loudspeaker/Demonic Voice/etc

**Without further ado, Let us begin**

* * *

Prologue

_It was dark. No sound could be heard. Nothing could be smelled. It felt as if being washed away in a river. It felt ... Nice. Nothing to think about. No worries, no stress, no memories, no guilt. That was new, even refreshing. It was peaceful, like when a gentle breeze whistles through the skies and blows through your face while sleeping in a hammock. Total calm, nothing could ruin this beautiful moment. That was till I opened my eyes._

_The first thing I noticed was raven-black clouds dancing maliciously around a vermilion colored moon. It's unholy red light descending over earth illuminating an abominable sight. Rivers upon rivers of crimson colored liquid following around my body. I lifted myself up from the floor and noticed that my once royal clothes were nothing more than red soaking rags. I decided to take a glance around me. The sight that greeted me was nothing short of frightful._

_Hundreds, if not thousands, of maimed body parts were all scattered around the ground. Bodies full of holes or slashed through the abdomen lie upon the once forgotten battlefield. Unforgiving red flames danced upon the field of blood, the prominent stench of blood and death penetrating my nostrils, blurring everything out of focus. Destroyed tanks along with combat helicopters, which once stood proudly for the sake of protecting our nation, were nothing more than shells of their former selves waiting for the sands time to consume them. _

_I fell on my knees. This sickening sight was too much to absorb. It's been till then that I realized that the brilliant crimson liquid that stained my clothes was actually blood. Much to my own sanity's sake, my head exploded into an unrelenting hurricane of conflicting memories and emotions. The only thing left for me was to scream. I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs hoping to alleviate the anguish my mind and soul were suffering from, to no avail. The hellish storm suddenly stopped. _

_I was no longer in that accursed battlefield that resembled hell upon earth. I was standing among a garden of multicolored flowers, which included roses, tulips, and lilies among others. The entire scene screamed familiar to me, but now I nearly even remember my name. Like hell I will waste valuable time in hopes of regaining small fragments of memories, which will eventually come back when ready. Thinking that these scenes were nothing but a mere nightmare, I decided to run for no clear reason, which both surprised me and frighten me. _

_The next thing I saw was a little human visage upon the horizon. It had its back turn to me but I could discern it was a female. Its long and wavy sandy-brown colored hair, it petite and fragile figure, its slim and somewhat curved body was a dead giveaway. The figure slowly turned its head to the right just enough to only see the half of her face. I stopped dead on my tracks upon seeing the female eyes. It was rich violet-colored eyes similar to my own. My mind couldn't process what was happening. I was seeing a person who shouldn't be in this world. My face showed various emotions; shock, shame, joy, anticipation, agony ,and finally, hope, all twisted into one. _

_I tried to shout but my throat was dry. Cursing my luck I tried again to no avail. The female figure just watched at my futile attempts and a ghost smile appeared on her face. It wasn't a mocking smile or a cruel one, either. It was just one that contain pure sympathy. The female then whispered something to the winds and a genuine smile appeared on her face. I tried to focus on what she said but the strong wind blowing around the garden made it impossible for me to hear. So the only thing I saw was the slight movement of her delicate lips and that stunning smile of hers. _

_Then the female figured started disappearing like a ghost who was ready to pass on. I tried to run towards the figure in a vain attempt to seize a part of her, to hold with my hands what little hope I had left. When the female figure disappeared from the field, I was standing where she last stood. My face showed only hopelessness and despair as my knees fell into the bed of flowers, whom could only wave back and forth caressing my lap in a vain attempt to ease the anguish within me. _

_I closed my eyes and breathed in as much possible air I could muster, and with all my remaining strength I shouted to the skies the only thing that came to mind, with a cracked voice filled with despair, anguish ,and desperation._

"_Nunnally!"_

* * *

"Nunnally!"

He awoke screaming a name he hasn't dared to say for seven years. Sweating heavily and shivering, he tried to regain his breath and calm himself down. Once more he realized it was just a nightmare.

"Just a nightmare." he repeated with an apathetic expression.

That's the same phrase he had repeatedly said to himself for seven long years, and each time he repeated it he believed it less and less. For seven long years these nightmares had being continually plaguing his mind, gradually eating away the small sanity left within his mind. Trying to eat him, consume him in the realm of dreams. Rare were the moments he was able to get a dreamless sleep. True, it would be easy to give in, to let them control him. It would be the easy way out; it would be greedy and selfish, but he would not give in before he atoned for the crimes he had committed.

He was no demon. He had seen the atrocities of war and wished it to no one, not even his enemies. After all, war had taken everything away from him. His sister, his mother, his family; all ripped apart like it was nothing. The cold void formed by lost and pain has taken roots too deeply within his heart. A part of him had died that fateful day. Since his childhood, he had always been a prodigy, a genius, and an intelligent kid. He knew that blaming the offenders and the invaders would be a fruitless and pointless endeavor that would only lead to further bloodshed and loss. He also didn't blame world because that was plainly stupid. Neither did he blamed humanity; he didn't blame humanity because he knew how they stupidly acted when in power, nothing but coward cockroaches that only took pleasure in bulling the powerless and being conceded everything on a whim. Of course there were exception to those rules, since he was probably alive because of that man.

Instead he blamed war, that cruel moment in history where people are forced to fight. Money, God, patriotism, etc.; are few of the reasons or excuses why people fight. He hated that people lost their lives in meaningless conflict. Of course, he understood the meaning and the purpose for which people fought, but what about the family, lovers, and children left behind; those innocent people that don't have anything to do with war yet still fall as victims to the atrocities of war. They will never realize their importance until they are gone. Trying in vain to remember the warm feeling of that important person who is now nothing more than a shadow's memory is one of the worst possible torments. He knew that there were times where it was necessary to fight and die for someone's believes, but he valued human life. To him, life was sacred. He had lost everything in the face of war and he never realized how much he had lost until he had lost it all. He hated war and for a good reason. War only produces bloodshed, bloodshed produces pain and anger, and anger produces war; a vicious, never-ending cycle of agony and pain. He made a promise. A promise to break the cycle of eternal pain and hate, a promise to put an end to all wars.

"A promise to change the world." he said humorlessly, devoid of any emotions. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. Opening his eyes once more he said:

"I will change this world even if have to die for It." he stated with a solid conviction. His eyes burned with an unrelenting fire of determination.

Deciding it was time to end his self-monologue, he shook his head and decided to take a glance around. He was in his own bedroom. It was more like a Spartan room, in other words plain but practical. His modern, black-reddish colored bed was occupying the entire left wall, which was just under a French-glass window that was covered with a white and red curtain. The entire four walls were colored white with a red and black trimming. To his right, there was a medium-sized, black sliding door, engraved in the wall closet. Next to his bed was a black-wood nightstand. The nightstand contained one drawer with various items stored inside, but the only item of importance was on top of the nightstand. It was a small portrait of his family. There was his mother embracing his sister and him in a gentle hug. All of them were smiling that day, without care for the world, encompassed by the beauty of Aries Villa Garden, truly one of his happiest moments in life.

On the right part of the bedroom was a small, wood furnished four drawer desk, which held a laptop next to a PC. To any onlooker it would look like a normal laptop and PC; but to him it was more than that. Calling it nothing short of a super computer would be blasphemous. Both the PC and the laptop had high-tech specs that rivaled even those made by the Empires' best engineers. He then glanced at a small door located next to the desk, which was the entrance to the bathroom.

In the corner next to the bathroom door was a raven-black comfy chair that was supposed to be empty. On the chair was sitting a female figure if the long, slender legs were anything to say about. The female had her head covered with a magazine that read _'101 ways to eat pizza' _which seemed familiar to him, but the sole alien presence which somehow slept in his bedroom without his consent was proving to be a disturbing occurrence. Just as he was ready to scream and lash out at the female, he saw long strands of almost lustrous green hair, and he just knew only one person capable of having such a vivid green-colored hair in the world. He let a tiny smile on his face appear before he sighed.

"Hey witch! Wake up!" he said with an annoyed scowl on his face. "When did you return?"

"Hmm" yawned the witch. "It's too early. Go back to sleep, Lelouch." The witch whined.

"Too bad for you C.C., I am already awake and it's _my_ bedroom," hissed Lelouch. "Besides you got your own bedroom, why don't you use it?"

"You know I like to annoy you _boya_," said C.C. with an impassive face as she removed the magazine from her face. "It's my personal hobby you know?"

"Sometimes I wish you didn't have more lives than a cat," mumbled Lelouch. He seemed to remember something as his eyes lit up and a devious smile appeared on his face.

"C.C.," he began with a sweet tone that greatly confused the green haired witch. "You haven't seen Khukuri or Ka-Bar, have you?"

Right on cue, the green haired immortal felt a slow, creeping, straight movement on her back moving towards her body. Color drained from the witch's face and she almost blended with the white door due to her unnaturally pale skin. When C.C. felt something scaly touching her neck, she let out an uncharacteristic, high-pitched, girly squeal (more like a scream). She stood up and left the room so quickly that the only thing Lelouch was able to see was a green blur and hear the harsh sound of the door being slammed.

He grinned at the unusual display of girly demeanor and chuckled for about a minute till it grew into a full-blown laughter. Revenge was sweet. Then, he remembered that he needed to breath and tried to catch his breath. He glanced at his 'pets' and gives them an approval nod. Not to his surprise, he found both snakes snickering like only a snake could do and returned the nod.

Both snakes were special to him and alarmingly intelligent. Back in his childhood days in Aries Villa, he found them both trying to escape (or rather they stumbled into him) and they actually bit him on his neck.

His mother, Marianne VI Britannia, was an eccentric collector of rare and deadly creatures. Somehow she had a charismatic personality that could even attract very highly dangerous and deadly creatures (his father included) and had a mini-zoo near the house.

Both snakes were young at the time and from different species and were product of genetic engineering. Marianne was, apart from an excellent deviser, a natural born biologist and a genius in genetics. She was fascinated with genes and was convinced that the key to evolution was somewhere hidden among the many strands of human DNA. She was trying to find the Missing Link or so to speak. After several trials and errors, she found a way to increase the overall capabilities of particular animal species using a very mysterious blood sample. The limitation was that it could only be used on reptiles. Hence, she use her newfound serum on two highly poisonous snakes she had in her mini-zoo. She was that crazy.

She took a pair of Inland Taipans-one female and one male-, sometimes known as the Fierce Snake prominent of the Australian region, as well as a pair of King Cobras, sometimes known as 'Ophiophagus' or snake-eater prominent of the Indian region. She administered the serum to the four snakes. However the changes in the genetic code were too much for the poor snakes, so they died within the day, but not before laying a pair of fertilized eggs ready to hatch, much to the delight of Marianne. Seven days later both eggs hatched and the results were outstanding.

The one born from the pair of Inland Taipans had brilliant, silvered-colored scales with golden trimming and a pair of amber colored eyes with silver, vertical elliptic pupils. Studies reveled that the subject was female. It was later discovered that the silver scales had a special property. When the Cloak MODE (for the lack of a better name) was activated, the scales altered their outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation; capable of fully absorbing or bending incoming wave spectrums such as visible light, radio waves (Radar), Infrared (Thermal Imaging), and possibly microwaves, in order to render themselves completely invisible to the human eye and to most surveillance equipment. During this time, the subject was enveloped within a clear "shimmer" as light was bent around the wearer, causing invisibility. There is, however, a slight distortion, which can be noticed by the human eye (particularly when she was in motion). They also discovered that, before she attacked her prey, her golden trimming along with her amber eyes glowed a strong, yellow neon light, which then exploded in a golden light burst capable of blinding its prey for several minutes. It was later proved that her eyes also had the ability to see through dense objects. Her vision was regarded as an pseudo X-ray vision but not quite. Her eyes were capable of penetrating dense objects like walls, metal walls, and even see (not penetrate)-to some degree-the tectonic plates. However it could not see trough objects with a high density like gold, platinum, tungsten, etc. Overall, her great stealth and defense mechanism (her light burst) made her a truly fascinating subject to Marianne.

The other one, born from the pair of King Cobras, had similar yet quite distinct results compared to the Inland Taipan. Studies revealed that the male subject had dull, almost-ghostly scales with red trimming and a pair of vermilion colored eyes with black, vertical elliptic pupils. His black, eerie scales proved to be harder than steel but still capable of being penetrated. It was later discovered that those ethereal scales had the ability to absorb light. Unlike his female counterpart, he could not bend light around; he absorbed every electromagnetic wave of the spectrum creating his ghostly appearance. Studies revealed that, by preference, he was a night hunter since his spectral appearance helped him blend in the night. His other peculiarity was his eyes. All those electromagnetic waves he absorbed through his scales were converted into optical energy. That energy was then transferred from the scales into his eyes through his nerve bundle, which was spread throughout his body in a net like fashion, . When the energy accumulated reached a breaking point, the subject was able to release a singular electromagnetic wave packed with unique photons that, when absorbed by a normal optical nerve, could either leave them in a hypnotic state or flat out disarray the optical nerve. When this phenomenon occurred his vermilion colored eyes along with his red trimming glowed a crimson colored, neon light. This glowing light is the source of those unique electromagnetic waves, which was a truly magnificent display for Marianne's irrational intellect.

Further studies noticed that while both snakes were very distinct, they also posed some similarities. Both of them were able to regenerate at high speed and move at five times the speed their predecessors could achieve. It was important to note the increased muscular volume compared to their ancestors, especially around their jaws. While both were fast and strong, at least compared to the normal snakes, the King Cobra was the stronger whereas the Inland Taipan was the faster of the two.

Another interesting similarity between both snakes was the energy they were capable of producing. Their cells were capable of producing an unknown energy that was unlike any other form of energy. Further studies revealed that energy was responsible for many of the special features both subjects had, which included regeneration, strength, etc. Marianne named this mysterious energy form REGEN.

It was also worthy to mention another scale property the King Cobra had. His black, ghostly scale were capable of hardening. In a more scientific sense, his scales diverted the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts; effectively making the subject temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. Although this sounds breathtaking, it also has several weaknesses. One, since the scales used the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply, they couldn't stay in Amor MODE (for a better name) forever, it takes simply too much energy to sustain it for long periods of time; even Partial Armor MODE is difficult to prolong .Second, after a prolonged use of Armor MODE, the subject was incapable of High-speed regeneration and movement, thus rendering the subject defenseless for a short period, which greatly diminished the Amor MODE use in combat.

While the King Cobra was made for power and resistance, the Inland Taipan was made for stealth, precision and speed. The Inland Taipan was capable of generating insensitive burst of speed in short intervals. In Speed MODE (again for a lack of a better name), the subject inhaled oxygen in larger quantities. This was accomplished through an injection of specialized venom, which entered the subject's bloodstream and hyper-accelerated the blood flow throughout the body, stimulating abnormally heightened reflexes by supplying more oxygen to the brain and muscle tissue. The "sprint" function of Speed MODE allowed the entire energy reserve of the regenerative cells to be diverted into a short but extremely fast monstrous sprint; in other words, allowing the subject move quicker and perform dashes incredibly fast, faster than the human brain or mechanized sensors could ever process. Jumping, while in Speed MODE, would deplete the last reserves of regenerative energy, thus allowing an increase in the effectiveness of the sprint, allowing for the subject to move closer to an enemy or move away from danger in less time. The Speed MODE also had drawbacks. Its main drawback was that, after depleting the regenerative energy, the subject was rendered completely immobile and defenseless for a short amount of time.

True that, by controlling the amount of regeneration energy spends, one could control the speed and energy drain that produced each burst of speed, thus increasing the efficiency and prolonging time while in different MODES. The same could be said for the King Cobra. However, it's important to regard that said abilities depends on the regeneration energy (REGEN) capacity produced by the regeneration cells that are stored throughout the body, and so, their use is limited.

Another characteristic shared by the two snakes was the three distinct venom sacks. While both snakes, the Inland Taipan and the King Cobra, were regarded as the most venomous snakes around the globe, the mutation from the specialized serum caused a violent reaction with the already deadly poison stored in the single venom sacks of its ancestors. Studies revealed that the maximum amount of life expectancy after first bite was about five minutes top when the venom was at its weakest. Full dose granted sudden death. While it was curious that both possessed the same venom, it was even more curious as why they had three distinct types of venom sacks. The second venom sack was different for both of them. The Inland Taipan had the venom sack with the toxin necessary to activate its Speed MODE, while the King Cobra had a highly advanced and potent neurotoxin, capable of producing paralysis to the target or flat out destroy their neural system.

What interested Marianne and her fellow scientist was the third venom sack. It had a very thin membrane and was not filled with anything inside, which greatly caused confusion among Marianne's peers. However, she was not fazed by this discovery and was greatly pleased by earlier findings. She ordered a couple of more test and was on her way to bed, it was a long day and tomorrow Charles had called her to tell her something rather important so bed was the target now.

While walking inside Aries Villa's Manor, Marianne felt a sudden chill through her spine. She stopped and thought back to her precious samples. While everything was going as scheduled, she couldn't shake that uneasy felling off her back. Maybe it was due to her samples odd behavior. They spent most of the time staring at each other's eyes; sometimes even at her and her assistants, which was unnerving to say the least. She had theories of telepathic communication, but she couldn't prove anything, at least not yet. She would order more experiments with time, but for now, time for bed!

Unbeknownst to Marianne, both of snakes were actually engaging in a telepathic communication thanks to the administered serum. They shared a kind of brotherly bond, which allowed psychological communication possible.

They were not happy snakes, far from it. They were plotting their escape, after all no one wants to be an experiment for some crazy, lunatic bitch that wants to play God. So yes, they were plotting their escape, and they were doing it now. King Cobra used its tail and strong muscles to nail out a couple of screws. This allowed both snakes to escape from their prison.

They were not stupid, and knew had to somehow destroy this facility, they didn't want the cracked scientists creating more of them or worse, send them back in. Not much to their surprise, they remembered the code and typed it in the door keypad. When you are inside a glass tank from the beginning of your life, without freedom, you start paying attention to everything you can just to take the boredom away. After all, they were genetically engineered intelligent snakes, of course they could get bored! After leaving the exit, the Inland Taipan used her eyes to scan a safe route, which was an air vent. The King Cobra followed closely the Inland Taipan, completely trusting her assessment. A couple of minutes later, the Inland Taipan stopped at the exit of an air vent. She stared at the eyes of the King Cobra, as if to relay secret info. The King Cobra began removing the screws of the entrance of the air duct. The King Cobra then proceed to lower its head with the tail gripped tight with the Inland Taipan's own tail lowering its head like a rope until it was at a computer reach.

They were intelligent creatures, but they were not gods! How were they supposed to know how to use a computer when every second of their prison life was wasted inside a reptilian aquarium? So the King Cobra did what best he could. He began pressing random buttons till something happened, and something did happen. Unbeknownst to both reptiles they were inside a Sakuradite research facility, and the King Cobra just activated a testing mechanism that, without the proper data of four different machines, would cause the unstable mineral to send the facility skyrocket. The intelligent computer of the entire complex, sensing the danger, activated the alarm mechanism for such events, allowing most researchers to escape the following tragic. The king Cobra, sensing his duty was fulfilled and a dreading feeling coming from his stomach, climbed up to meet a worried look from the Inland Taipan, to which he reassured her with a calm stare. The alarming red lights along the equal deafening sound snapped the two out of their thoughts and with a terrible feeling in the gut, they began snaking through the air vent. When near the exit, the King Cobra used its superior muscle strength to rip apart the metal entrance of the air duct, allowing both to escape unharmed.

After several minutes, 600 meters away, and under the gaze of the moon, they could hear the maddening explosion of the sakuradite violent reaction. KA-BOOM. Which caused them both to grin. They were so pleased in their thoughts of their former home burning to ashes that they didn't notice a small figure approaching.

SNAP.

Was all both reptilians needed to hear to assume combat snake stances. Without flinching and faster than the eyes could grasp, they hurled to their 'enemy' and bared their fangs on the neck of the unfortunate soul. To the utter surprise of both snakes, the skin was smoother than any adult skin they have been forced to bite in those experiments. Also, the height was wrong. When they were able to see their victim, they gasped and immediately withdrew their fangs.

Instead of a security guard or even a researcher of the facility they were expecting to see, they saw a raven-black haired, violet eyed, 10-year old boy staring at both of them with a shocked expression on his face. They stared into each other eyes with a permanent, shocked face. That was till they heard a couple of shuffling noises that were security guards, easily deduced by the sound of their metallic boots.

Without thinking the boy gently grabbed both reptiles by their neck and out of instinct, both reptilians encircled themselves around the boy's arms. The king Cobra was ready to bare his fang again to the poor, unfortunate boy, but was stopped by a mental scream from the Inland Taipan. The King Cobra frowned and looked again at the boy. He was surprised he was still alive since he received a full dose of his most lethal venom, but remembered they were still young snakes and their venom was nowhere near as potent to cause sudden death, at least not yet. He estimated that with their joint venom he had five minutes top.

He was again surprised, when he saw the boy running, but running in the wrong direction. Instead of heading out to the manor and presenting them as a trophies or something, he was running in the gardens heading towards the mountains. It took three full minutes to lose the security guards and one full minute to find a comfortable cave. By this time they were deep into the mountains. The boy face was pale, extremely pale, and they both knew the venom was taking its toll on the child and that he was practically at death's doorstep. But instead of getting an angry face (which they supposed one would have after being bitten by a deadly snake or anything at all) he got a smile on his face and gesture them the entrance to the cave signalizing their freedom. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They were shocked that a human being (having low opinion of humans at that time) was actually sacrificing himself for them. It was inconceivable for them to process that though. They keep staring at the boy's eyes searching for deceits, falsehoods, lies, etc. They found none. However they were snap out of their thought when they heard the boy grasping for air. He was dying and would leave this world soon. Both of them were thinking that to allow the first human, who without anything in exchange, had helped them was not an option. They couldn't let him die. At that moment they decided to save the boy from the clutches of death, to make him more than a mere human, to make him their master.

Faster than the already tired eyes of the boy could follow, both snakes latched out to the same area they had bitten before, which was on the backside of the neck, near the spinal cord. The boy, seconds away from death, could only gasp as he felt the fang penetrate his skin a second time. He had already acknowledged the fact of his death. His conscience was clean. A couple of days ago, he saw the pain these animals were suffering, and was clearly shocked and saddened that his own mother was the head of the research facility. Were all those talks about peace and forgiveness all lies? He saw how the bizarre animals escaped through the air duct and resolved to help them escape even at the cost of his own life, though he hoped that the situation didn't reach that point. Naïve child. Unfortunately, it did. So he accepted death with open arms, although fate wasn't finished with him.

The third venom sack of both snakes wasn't filled with any particular venom because it was special. They could only be filled once and must be injected immediately. This particular venom was prepared in the neural complex of their brains. Its chemical components were very similar to the original serum administered to the snake's parents, but it had several different properties. The primary change in the serum was located in the DNA insertion cells, which instead of carrying the usual genetic enhance code, carried a modification. The anomaly fundamentally consisted in the already altered DNA structure of both reptilian. However, the most noticeable one was a special antibody. Since they were genetically engineered to produce the most lethal venom on earth, their bodies had a database of every exiting kind of virus, toxin, neurotoxin, and poison available on the planet inscribed deep within their genetic code. As a side effect, the genetically enhanced reptilian spawned an exceptional kind of antibody capable of eradicating every toxin known. Such gift was included inside the third venom sack. Oddly enough, mixed with the newly made serum and the unique antibodies were a couple of special neurons. These neurons were made to be removable from birth. These spider web shaped neurons didn't have the normal function of a typical neuron, which was to process and transmit information through electrical and chemical signals. These neurons had connections with the other neuron on a telepathic level thus changing, on a physical level, the mind of the person, converting the individual into a psionic, (often called psychics) meaning they now possess Extra Sensorial Perception or ESP. As such, these irregular neurons form a unique synapse with the other neurons to act as a kind of emitter and receptor. Such components were mixed inside this particular thin-layered membrane (the third venom sack).

When the entire singular dose of the unique serum was completely administered, both snakes removed their fangs from their hopefully soon to be master. They eyed the boy and saw his pale skin, white as snow, which alarmed both of them. In what appeared to be an eternity, which was nearly twenty seconds, they eyed the boy with startled expressions? The boy twitched and then jerked his body upwards once. Then what followed was a complete and pregnant silence. Until his body began to convulse, and by good reason. His mind began to generate an abnormal amount of electrical impulses triggered by the serum, which sparked a violent biogenetic reaction. The movements were so violent they had to wrap themselves around the tiny body build in order to restrain him and prevent him from harming himself. Both enhanced reptilian could only watch helplessly as the physical (and psychological) part of boy's physique initiated to change.

Veins, all around his body, began to visibly swell up. His muscles began contracting in an agonizing manner. His eyes, opened as wide as humanly possible, could only reflect one emotion, pain. The unbearable agony was too much to endure for a ten-year-old youngster. He began screaming to the vast heavens. The only thing preventing him to stand up and bang his head on the stony wall, to end his suffering, was the tight grip those odd snakes had around his body. The torture was so much that he begged death to come take him, but the bastard stubbornly refused.

He felt as if someone was tearing him up from the inside; his blood was on fire as his muscles screamed in pain. He could feel his own cells breaking down, his own DNA being ripped apart to create new ones.

He let out a roar of pain as his entire body began breaking down and remaking itself according to the liquid. Every cell and every bone was replaced and rearranged. The serum burned off the old, human flesh and replaced it with the powerful body of a monster.

He tried to clench his head but the hold on his body was preventing him from doing so. He felt his very brain melt and recreate itself as it rearranged his mentality to accept this new…presence. His view was being wrapped and distorted to fit the new mind frame, while his conscience was being split from a lone child to another being.

He began spitting blood from his mouth and ears as his entire chest began refitted, and his eyes shed tears of blood. His eyes stared to change into thin elliptic pupils, flickering between red and amber sclera with no iris.

He let out a primal roar as his body began glowing in a golden and blackish aura; as his own skin began mutate into something akin to reptilian scales. Crimson and golden lines emerged from his scale-like skin resembling tribal tattoos. In his upper back, the lines created a tattoo resembling raven-black and platinum silver, yin-yang symbol with a winged snake circling around with its mouth biting its own tail. On his right shoulder, a tribal snake tattoo of a crimson-black cobra posed ready to strike. On his left shoulder, a tribal snake tattoo of a golden silver snake with its body twisting around a dagger. When the tattoos fully engrave themselves in his body they began fading into nothingness. His nails began to grow in a fang like manner. After all the significant changes he hardly looked like a human being, but even after the physical alterations stopped manifesting, the internal modifications were not finished. From this part on, his seizure become even more violent, if that was possible.

SNAP! CRACK!

His arms and legs were repeatedly being broken and remade as it gotten stronger with every pain.

SNAP! CRREEEKKK! POP!

His joints and veins were ripped apart and rearranged as they became stronger, tougher…less human. Every tear and creak brought him closer to a monster than a man.

The black tail wrapped around his mouth muffled the changing child roars. His form, a mixture of reptilian and human DNA, becomes more pronounced, his older form becoming more adapted to his new form.

The pain was bone shattering and agonizing, but it was only the beginning.

Three long hours passed before the seizures calmed down and both snakes gently detached themselves from the boy. Both snakes lifted the young prince smoothly and placed him in a makeshift rocky bed. The reptilian softly coiled around the child, and for the first time in their life, they were able to sleep peacefully, but with a slight worry for their newfound master.

It took a full 36 hours of continuous sleep and rest for the young boy wake up. He found himself inside a cave with the two abnormal snakes resting around him. What he didn't expect to find was something akin to shredded dead skin, similar to the one found when snakes peel off dead skin; it even had visible scales. What greatly confused him was that it was not even remotely shaped like a snake; it was human shaped and he was pretty sure he was the only human in this somewhat remote area.

He screamed…hard. He was panicking, outright terrified. He screamed for about ten seconds before a black tail muffled his scream. The king Cobra was outraged because someone dared to perturb his peaceful rest, and out of reflex mentally shouted at the youngster.

He was a little disturbed because the child closed his mouth on silent shock right after he mentally screamed. The shocked face on the boy was so hilarious the reptile began snickering. What followed was an oddly introduction of both the King Cobra and the Inland Taipan. Afterwards, they explained what had happened to him. He was confused, panicked and scared of what he had become, but both reptilian told him that, while his DNA had significantly changed, his outer and inner workings were the same. He still looked human. They were greatly perplexed by the little changes around his body. After all, with a complete 'makeover' on his genes department, they figured he would look more like an animal. The only change would probably be heightened senses and an overall increase in strength; which, compared to other children, would be slightly above average. After all Lelouch VI Britannia was not known for his athletic body.

His snake friends could tell because they were connected by a psychological synapse. The boy had no problems believing what they told him; after all, how many talking snakes did he know about and that saved his life to boot? Even if in fact _they_ were the reason he was dying in the first place. But he was grateful nerveless.

After meditating about the issue, the young prince decided to help the peculiar snakes out of curiosity, of what will become of them, and out of sheer conscience, which he hated sometimes. They found a small greenhouse that belonged to him and his sister, and he hid them there.

When he arrived home, his mother began scolding him with tearful eyes and soon began a long bone-crushing hug by both his mother and sister. He felt rather bad and surprised when they told him he had being missing for about three days.

It didn't take longer for her sister to find the oddly colored snakes the following day. He wasn't surprised when the girl threw herself to both snakes in a crushing hug; after all, she had the purest heart he had ever seen, an angel blessed by the heavens. He would be damned if something happened to her. Not that _he_ had a sister-complex. He just cared for his sister like any other brother would.

She believed him right away, when he told her that both reptiles and himself could talk telepathically. She began bombarding him with questions about their names, likes, dislikes, etc. He considered himself lucky to have such a sister, and would do anything to protect her from harm. She was the one that gave both the King Cobra and Inland Taipan their names. She was spontaneous, mischievous, and overall had a big heart. She always chose whichever name came to her mind first. She named the Inland Taipan Khukuri and the King Cobra Ka-Bar. When they asked why, she just didn't know. It just came to her. They were rather stupefied by the girl's logic, but still liked their names. Besides, it was the first time any human had taken his or her time to think names for them.

Lelouch began remembering all those happy memories of the four of them playing around in the garden of Aries Villa while steadily avoiding Marianne for the reptiles' sake. His mind began wondering and wandering, till the point where he was just about to remember that cursed day which completely changed his life. That accursed day which marked the end of Lelouch's innocence and the beginning of a hellish life. Just when he was about to remember that abominable day, he was interrupted by Khukuri's concerned mental voice.

'_Dear, are you okay? You have been staring at the floor for about five minutes.' _asked Khukuri. Over the years together, she had developed something akin to a concerned aunt or grandmother behavior, which he had no problems responding to. After all, these two snakes were his faithful companions; besides, they were literally inside his head. Nothing he could do about it right?

'_Nothing to worry about Khukuri, just thinking back to old times'_ responded Lelouch in his mind.

'_Better be remembering about the good old times, baka. God knows you need more joyful memories before you get drowned in self-pity, guilt, and who knows what more'_ came the rough reply of Ka-bar. Ka-bar relationship with Lelouch was, in simple words, brutal honesty. He said what he was thinking right away without mellowing anything down. Straight in your face shit reality. He possessed a cynical attitude toward the world on itself and owned a unique talent for annoying the hell out of Lelouch.

'_Ka-bar! Have some tact!'_ scolded Khukuri to his somewhat brother.

'_Wha-'_ came the intelligent response of Ka-bar. _'He knows it's true!' _said desperately trying to avoid that accursed glare of his sister. You know what they say about furious woman, now factor in a furious female plus a genetically engineered snake and it equals disaster. He would gladly take on an entire squad of heavily armored men than face the wrath of Khukuri, anytime, anywhere.

'_Khukuri, don't worry, you know how he is.'_ Lelouch said in a cynical tone. _'__Besides, it's true, I was just thinking about when we first meet. Not the best introduction in history. Huh?'_ he thought with a small smile.

To these comment, both snake began snickering, but were suddenly stopped when Khukuri seemed to remember something.

_'Dear, while it's fun to reminisce about the past, you know they are waiting for you downstairs right?'_ Asked Khukuri with a smug smile, knowing he actually forgot. Lelouch eyes widen considerably. While he wished to thank Khukuri for reminding him, he hated when she did that, or more exactly, what came after that.

'_For someone with an IQ over 200, you sure forget a lot of things.' _mentally mussed Ka-bar while looking at the window, oozing clear smugness or at least an 'I-got-you' smile. Ka-bar knew that wounding Lelouch intellect would irate him… badly.

Ka-bar acknowledged Lelouch's intelligence. Well more than intelligence, his combination of pure intellect mixed with introverted intuition. He possessed an amazing ability to deduce the inner workings of the mind, will, and emotions of others to the point where he just needed to spend ten seconds around someone to know how he or she thinks, acts, and even what he or she would do. Both Khukuri and Ka-bar were amazed by the complexity of his thoughts while analyzing anyone. The system built-in his head, so complex, so intricate,and so sophisticated based not on pure logic, but founded on human beings and human values, flabbergasted them. Even more, he could act insightfully and spontaneously as unique solutions arose on an case-by-case basis.

But still, with all those abilities, he still made mistakes and slip ups unconsciously. That's why he needed someone who would not lie to him and sugar coats his errors. He needed to improve and for that, he needed real, brutal honesty. Which Ka-bar gleefully provided, much to Lelouch's chagrin.

'_Shut up Ka-bar, I just woke up. I am in no mood for your stupid remarks.' _Mentally groaned Lelouch. He then severed the mental connection to his snake friend and proceeded to take a shower.

Over the years together, they realized that the mental connection they shared was similar to a phone call. Whenever Khukuri or Ka-bar wanted to contact him, Lelouch could feel the mental probing of both snakes; he would either establish the connection or reject it. Further testing proved that each of them could forcibly enter each other minds, but for the sake of privacy and respect neither of them would do it, except in the case of an emergency. The maximum area in which they could link with each other was roughly 50 meters.

Lelouch took off his clothes and entered the shower. He let the water beads passed through his body. He shivered slightly the moment the droplets touched his skin, but relaxed afterwards. It was such a refreshing feeling that he relaxed too much. Not a second later, he opened his eyes and saw red. His entire body drenched in the crimson liquid of life, blood. The shower continued to pour vibrant colored liquid traveling down his body as if reminding him of his past deeds. Lelouch just closed his eyes with a blank look on his face. When he opened his eyes, the crimson liquid had vanished, replaced by the transparent color of water. Lelouch only response was tightening his fists to the point where his knuckles were white. His only thought:

'_I know, damn it. I know, just wait a bit more. I still got things to take care off.'_

He abruptly closed the shower and dressed up for school. His uniform consisted on grey pants with a black belt. The top was a short sleeve shirt with red trimmings, a red tie with back trimmings, and a short silver chain attached to both sides of the shirt's collar. Both sides of the shirt's collar had the school logo, which consisted in a crimson tulip surrounded by equally crimson Sakura petals in a circle, which bore the name of the school on the lower middle part in hiragana. On the upper part of the circle was inscribed KANAME HIGH SCHOOL in English. He also wore white sock with polished black shoes. Checking his school uniform in the mirror for any abnormalities, he decided that he was ready and proceeded downstairs to greet the others.

Jeremiah Gottwald, Sayoko Shinozaki, Alejandro Manuel Vasquez, and C.C. were the other occupants of the house. Of course, Lelouch had changed his surname to Lamperouge to avoid detection and unnecessary problems. nowadays, he was a tenant in the humble abode of the Lamperouge family.

Jeremiah was a loyal sentinel back in Aries Palace. His loyalty was so profound that he was the only guard to follow Lelouch after learning of his past deeds. The Gottwald family was greatly honored in the past for their fervent devotion to their master, even willing to die for said master. Before the tragic episode back in Aries Palace, Jeremiah had made a promise to the empress Marianne VI Britannia. Marianne knew that if something were to happen to her children, they would need someone to protect them. Among the many candidates she considered, only Jeremiah's profile was outstanding enough to complete the task she wanted. As the responsible mother she was, she only wanted the best for her children. Marianne knew about Jeremiah's admiration for her, he was fervently expecting the moment he would pledge his loyalty to her. Instead of pledging loyalty to her and her alone, she made Jeremiah pledge his loyalty to the VI Britannia descendants; not to the Britannia's empire, not to the emperor, not to her, but to her children. To say Jeremiah's was shocked would be an understatement. He was flabbergasted. Nevertheless, he accepted. Jeremiah Gottwald swore upon his family honor an oath to serve the VI Britannia descendants until the day of his death. Over the years, Jeremiah had seen his young prince and pseudo brother grow from a spoiled brat to a great man. At least in Jeremiah's eyes, he was proud of him. Of course, he still maintained his level of respect with his young master.

Sayoko Shinozaki was a maid, a ninja, and obviously, a ninja maid. Which was absolutely ridiculous yet she could still pull-it off quite nicely. She was quiet and very respectful. To any other, she would seem a docile and innocent woman when actually, she is the opposite, lethal and deadly. After all, she was a ninja maid. Over the years, she had developed motherly feelings towards the young prince and his pseudo brother, but she kept it to herself. She had given her best to aid them in whatever they would need, and would continue to do so till her death. That was her sworn duty as a ninja. However, part of her was doing it out of unconditional love, which she tried hard to suppress. Ninjas can't have weakness. Weakness leads to failure and failures lead to death. She constantly struggled with her emotions with her ever-impassive face.

The last resident of the house was Alejandro M. Vasquez. Alejandro's relationship with Lelouch could be considered as the one of pseudo brothers. Alejandro was seventeen years old; roughly the same age as Lelouch and attended school with his brother. He is - contrary to Lelouch - spontaneous, active, and acts on impulses without regarding the consequences of his doings. Among his favorite catch phrases were "Don't underestimate the value of doing nothing, of just going along, listening to all the things you can't hear, and not bothering" and "Stress is nothing more than a socially acceptable form of mental illness". Truly, Lelouch couldn't grasp the sheer level of rashness and carelessness his idiotic brother displayed. Still, both of them went way back, they probably knew each other better than anyone else could. Alejandro had been at Lelouch's side since the age of ten and had taken Lelouch as his brother. Lelouch was hesitant to acknowledge him at first, but he agreed nevertheless...a couple of years later. Alejandro was a Panamanian with a Puerto Rican father and a Panamanian mother. The whole family had visited Britannia when the invasion occurred. It's still a miracle that he survived-, however, a deep emotional trauma developed that day. He watched as his family was brutally murdered by soldiers. During the many heart-to-heart conversation in the make shift family, Alejandro revealed that he killed his parents' killer in an act of blind rage, and that his father last words for him were to never be what he is not. Needless to say, he watched as his father relinquished his last breath while happily smiling to his uninjured son. It wasn't until then that Lelouch realized that Alejandro and himself weren't so different. Both had lost loved ones and probably, Alejandro was the only one that could truly understand him. From there on, he has considered Alejandro as his fake brother, but still a brother nevertheless. Not that he openly admitted it out loud, he still had a reputation to uphold.

They lived in a two-story complex. The first floor was for business and the second floor for living quarters. They had decided years ago that working for others would bring too much troubles and questions, so they decided to start their own business. Much to Lelouch chagrin and C.C. delight, they started a pizza restaurant with named JEREMIAH'S PIZZERIA, nothing big, just a small restaurant. Jeremiah was the chef and Sayoko the waitress; of course, Alejandro and Lelouch helped when they could. It was truly weird and completely out of context for Jeremiah to pass from a royal guard to a pizza chef. He took some online courses to make pizza; to say he was horrible at it would be an understatement. After a lot of practice and stubbornness from both Jeremiah and C.C., Jeremiah began making great pizzas. C.C. dream was to eat the best pizzas ever made every day, since. After a while of being immortal, priorities tend to change. She began her official post as Jeremiah's personal pizza critic. A couple of years later, the business began blooming. They had roughly a dozen different pizzas, each one with a unique allure and a heavenly taste; at least that's what clients always says.

When Lelouch got to the living room downstairs, he was greeted with a toast thrown at his face, courtesy of C.C.

"Never do that again!" hissed C.C.

Lelouch just took the toast and ate it. "What's up witch, can't take a little joke?"

C.C. just smiled a Cheshire smile that sent a shiver down Lelouch's spine. "Oh, I can take them. Just for you to know _boya,_ I like to pay back with interest."

Lelouch smile faltered a bit. He knew this was a bad idea, but Lelouch being Lelouch, he replied with a smart-ass comment. "Yeah, thank you for the warning, _granny._"

"You will wish you never said that~~" said C.C. in innocent singsong voice that was anything but innocent.

Lelouch knew that now, for certain, he was screwed. As if reading his thoughts, Alejandro hugged him from behind and started crying fake tears.

"I will never forget you, BROTHER!" shouted Alejandro. Lelouch just had a scowl in his face that showed how annoyed he was.

"Get off me Alejandro!" said Lelouch trying in vain to escape from Alejandro's famous Bone Crusher Hugs. After a while, Alejandro relented his hold on Lelouch and began laughing madly.

"Got you brother," said Alejandro while laughing to Lelouch annoyed face. "But seriously, you haven't learnt from the other times that angering an immortal witch is a _really_ bad idea? They tend to hold grudges for a long time, you know?"

Lelouch just ignored him and took a seat around the dinner table. The table was round and big enough for eight people to eat. It was located behind the kitchen, which was behind the public dining room.

"Sayoko is running an errand at the grocery store and Jeremiah is helping in the construction of the new houses for the war orphans that he promised he would help with, remember? Which means, I do the cooking!" said an overly enthusiastic Alejandro.

Lelouch just groaned. "Better be edible, Alejandro. I am not immortal like this witch here, so I can die of food poisoning."

Alejandro was by no means a bad cook. He was an eccentric one. He liked to prepare dishes from all over the world because he found it amusing. The problem was that he always used Lelouch as his lab rat to taste his peculiar cuisine. Lelouch was downright afraid of what Alejandro was capable of cooking. One time, Lelouch ate a Chinese plate that was badly prepared and caused him a severe stomach ache. From then on, he told Alejandro he would only eat his plates if he ate alongside him. From then on, Alejandro was careful with what he cooked, but it didn't stop him from cooking. Honestly, it was a gamble; the ratio of good food against terrible food was 3 to 1.

Alejandro just hummed into the kitchen to prepare his new creation.

"So witch, where did you go again?" asked Lelouch.

"Italy" replied C.C. with a bored face.

"…And how was it?" he tried asking again to the green haired woman.

"Boooooringg" replied C.C. still with the same uninterested face. Lelouch was weary of C.C.'s apparent lack of enthusiasm for anything but pizza. Lelouch just sighed and asked the only question that would encourage the immortal witch to talk.

"…Did you try their pizzas?" C.C. face lit up like a thousand light bulbs on Christmas.

"You won't believe it Lelouch, Italy truly has the greatest pizzas ever made! I even talked to the Da Michele's chef and he was so impressed with my vast knowledge of pizzas that he gave me some pointers in baking pizzas! Which by the way, I already gave to Jeremiah. He will try it out the next time he has a chance!" squealed with delight an overly happy witch.

Lelouch let a tiny smile show on his face. What immortality could do to someone's sanity was really impressive. Just then, Alejandro came from the kitchen with one plate on each hand, each plate had a pair of something resembling tacos.

"Are those Tacos? For breakfast?" asked a skeptical Lelouch.

"Of course they are not tacos, brother. They are Masala Dosa." Replied Alejandro with a tone that clearly implied 'are you stupid', which annoyed the hell out of Lelouch.

"Do I even wanna know what that stuff is made of?"

"Probably not. But rest assured I already tried it and it's delicious; besides, we are tight on schedule." Responded Alejandro with a smirk. Lelouch just groaned and resigned for his fate. Changing Alejandro's mind was impossible. He would waste time for nothing and Alejandro was right. They were short on time.

"Then lets eat."

Both of them ate in silence while C.C. just watched the food with morbid curiosity . In the end, the food was tasty and Alejandro smirk grew even more at seeing Lelouch pleased face.

"Told you so," said Alejandro in a whisper.

"I know, just bring down our things while I wash the dishes" said Lelouch in a tone that implied 'do what I say or pay the consequences'. Alejandro sweat dropped at that, but still did as commanded; after all, he didn't want to infuriate Lelouch, just annoy him.

When everything was ready, they left a note to Sayoko and Jeremiah.

"Witch! Are you coming or calling sick again?" yelled Lelouch.

"There is nothing to do here today! Wait for me, I am coming with you guys!" yelled back C.C.

Then, as if on cue, C.C. descended the stair with the female version of their uniforms. Every time both teens saw the witch in those clothes, they couldn't help but be impressed by her figure. Even with her modest figure, she was stunningly beautiful. It was as if the uniform was made exclusively for her.

"_Boyas_, are you gonna drool there all day or are we gonna go?" replied a very amused witch.

Snapping out of their trance, Lelouch just ignored the witch and glanced toward his pseudo brother. "You coming?"

"Yes, Your Highness!" replied Alejandro with a mocking bow.

"Shut up Alejandro! Lets go," said a very annoyed Lelouch.

'_I just hope something interesting happens today'_ thought Lelouch while walking towards school with his brother his immortal friend.

Unbeknownst to them, a hooded figure was watching from afar as the young prince and his friends made their way to school. You know what they say about wishes, better be careful with what you wish for.

* * *

**Ok guys, this marks the end of my first chapter. So what do you think? Good or bad? Enjoyable or waste of time (hopefully not)? What do you think of Alejandro (My OC)? I have great plans for him! Please guys don't forget to review!**

**Before I go, I don't know if my chapters are too long. If they need to be shorter or are they okay with that length? Until next time!**


End file.
